I'm Where!
by ShadowCatYumi08
Summary: I run into a portal ignoring all common sense after trying to play a disfunctional CT game. Now I'm in their world. Can I get Lucca and Magus together? And what other mischief will I cook up? Hm...disfunctional
1. Into the game I go

Well folks. I decided that I'd try my hand at writing this story. I've had this idea for awhile so I decided I'd have a go at it. Now, I'm not so sure if it'll be that good or not since I decided to use a different writing style. Hey, you've gotta be venturous sometimes, right?

Well please bear with me in this story where I'll attempt to hook up some of my fav characters (Lucca and Magus) and maybe even be a counselor to Frog...I may teach Aya a few things, play pranks on Marle and Crono, and tinker with Robo's programming...All in all, this should be interesting...Mwuahahahahahahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I confess I own it and always did! Eep! The lawyer monkies! (Hides in box) I don't own it...

**I'm Where!**

**Chapter one:** Into the game I go

When in the heck am I going to be out of this hell hole?

This is my first thought as I walk into one of the many shops at the mall that my friend has dragged me into. Adorned on the racks are pink, frilly ….things.

Millions of them.

Don't get me wrong I don't absolutely hate pink – I AM a girl after all – it's just that…well, I'm not very fond of being around by so much of it. I'm around so much of it as of the moment that I'm practically choking.

"What do you think of this Yumi?" I turn my head to my best bud, Aya, who is currently holding up a lacey shirt to her body. I made a slight gagging noise to confirm that I didn't like it too well. Scowling, she turned and put it back on the rack.

Turning so that she couldn't see my smirk, I walk to one of the chairs nearby and promptly sit. Now I know what you're thinking: Why, Yumi, would you be sitting when you have three hundred dollars to spend in a clothing store?

It's simply really.

How would I expect to find black, maroon, or any other dark colored shirts as well as baggy camouflage pants in THIS store? It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! So I just sat there for thirty minutes of watching Aya shop and answering dumb questions like: does this make my butt look big? Or does this make me seem fat?

Anyways, after the grueling thirty minutes or so we finally exit. And did Aya buy anything?

NO.

Oh well, at least I'm out of my own personal hell.

"So, where do you want to go?" Aya asked. I shrug and continued walking until my eyes ventured to heaven on earth – well besides the drawing or anime store - : the video game store. I practically shrieked with glee while grabbing Aya's arm and dragging her in after me.

After many rude comments from people who just happened to be in my way, we finally made it through the thick crowd where I let go of the screaming Aya.

"Oh, just shut up, Aya. We made it here in record time and no one was hurt."

"Right! Say that to the man lying on his back right now!"

I rolled my eyes. "There is no man lying on his back."

Aya's eyebrows arched while she pointed out into the walk way. There, indeed, was a man lying on his back screaming curses at me. I laughed sheepishly and yelled sorry before backing into the PS2 rack and hiding.

I really don't need security after me now do I? I had that happen once and it wasn't pretty…

Ah well…he'll be fine.

Rolling her eyes, Aya made her way over to me who was by now in the PS1 rack. Scanning my eyes over everything in a desperate, and almost futile, attempt to find any really good games I do not own yet (and no, I am not a geek, okay?) I finally see something worth my while.

In fact, I had been searching for this game for ever.

Turning it over in my hands to read the back and confirm that it is indeed real, I nearly scream with delight. Instead, I simply screamed its name.

"CHRONO TRIGGER!"

"W-What?" Aya nearly screamed back. I looked at her as if she were stupid. Of course she's not; she simply just doesn't seem to appreciate really good games like I do.

Putting on a more calm and suitable exterior, I looked at her and said, "Chrono Trigger is the best game on this planet and I have been searching forever for the newer version on the PS1."

"Oh…" is all she said as I frantically made my way over to the cashier and bought the game.

"Come on! I'm going to go home right now!"

"What! I haven't even bought that much yet!" I raised my eyebrows at this comment and stared at her five bags she was currently carrying. "No, I am NOT leaving."

Yeah…you do that. Meanwhile, I am going to go…and leave your butt behind if necessary…

"Whatever," I replied while walking out the door. "Guess you'll just have to find some other way home." I could hear here surprise when she finally realized that I wasn't bluffing. I was, after all, her ride home.

"WAIT! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she ran after me until she finally caught up where she walked in sync with me. I knew she would come and I really wouldn't have left her – okay maybe I would've – but that didn't mean I deserved a bag to my head now did it?

Okay, maybe I did…

Geez! What did that bag carry? Bricks? Oh yeah, now I remember. Shoes…

"Finally! I can play my freakin' game!" I yelled to no one in particular. My parents were off on a business trip for the week (they both have the same job – weird hugh?) so I had the house to myself, which suited me fine really. I tend to like to be alone…sometimes.

Anyways, I ran to my room, dodging the sharp objects such as my swords and daggers, and grabbed my playstation, bringing it out to my living room. There I ripped off the plastic, after various failed attempts to do so – what in the heck do they make that plastic out of anyway? – and, more or less, shoved the disc into the consol so I could play.

Ah yes. I'm in heaven…wait. Why isn't the frickin' thing working? Argh! Don't tell me I bought a broken copy! Work damn you! Work!

Heh heh…well, kicking it doesn't seem to help…

Neither does prodding.

Or poking…

Or re-plugging the cords.

Or hitting the TV.

After about thirty minutes of failing to make it work, I finally decide to eat something and go for a little walk outside. I need some fresh air before I bash my head into a wall anyways.

So, now I'm eating a hard salami sandwich instead of playing the most awesome game on earth. Or at least that's how I feel. Good thing it's a nice day outside or I'd really feel like crap.

Ah yes, it is a nice day.

The sun is shining.

The birds are chirping.

The breeze is a blowin'.

There's an eclipse venturing over the sun.

Wait. What? I looked up at the now black hole in the sky. The wind around me suddenly picked up as dark, charcoal clouds filled the sky. Now that, my friends, is weird. Suddenly a strange purple hole appeared fifteen feet in front of me.

Now what in the world…is that? I noticed that all the wind seems to come from it blowing my medium length brown hair straight back.

Now I know what you're thinking: Run! Idiot, RUN! But that wouldn't be fun now would it? So, ignoring all common sense, I ran and jumped into the portal head first.

Guess I'll learn the phrase curiosity killed the cat…or at least that was my last thought as I caught a glimpse of a forest before blacking out.

* * *

YaY! I'm in the game now! Whoot! And trust me, this will NOT be a Mary Sue like thing! 


	2. Joining the Crew

Well folks. I decided that I'd try my hand at writing this story. I've had this idea for awhile so I decided I'd have a go at it. Now, I'm not so sure if it'll be that good or not since I decided to use a different writing style. Hey, you've gotta be venturous sometimes, right?

Well please bear with me in this story where I'll attempt to hook up some of my fav characters (Lucca and Magus) and maybe even be a counselor to Frog...I may teach Aya a few things, play pranks on Marle and Crono, and tinker with Robo's programming...All in all, this should be interesting...Mwuahahahahahahaha!

**Disclaimer: (**Sobs) I don't own! Never will!

**I'm Where!**

**Chapter Two: **Joining the crew

Ouch. My head hurts as does my butt, but at least I'm in a nice, soft bed. Wait. Wasn't I just outside or something? No, must've been a dream...

"Hello? Are you awake yet?" Now who could that be?

Aya? No, I dropped her off at her house earlier.

Mom? No, business meeting.

Dad? No, same reason as before...

Well, guess I'll just have to open my eyes and find out. Ouch. As soon as the pounding headache subsides...

"Hey! I think she's coming to!" Now I know that's not anyone I know. Oh well, I'll just have to tough out the headache or something. Oooh! They'll have Advil!

"Head. It hurts. Need Advil, now...Please?" Ha! I remembered my manners at the last minute! Take that mom!

"Advil? What's Advil?" I heard a masculine voice ask. Okay, I'm either in the Twilight Zone or these people are idiots...Hey! That's right! I went through a purple gate thingy...Oh crap.

"Maybe she means tonic." Hey! There's another voice! Yeah, I'm gettin' good at telling which is which. So, so far there are what? Three people? Two girls, one guy?

"Sure, just give me something to kill this headache!" I practically scream. Oops, forgot about the manners. "Please?"

"Okay, Crono sit her up." Hugh? CRONO!

"Right." But Crono can't talk...and he's in a game...this defies all logic!

"Here drink this. It should help you, okay?" Before I could say anything I felt strong hands lifting my upper body up and a cool, thick liquid at my lips. Uck! And now that cool, thick, now I can say gooey, liquid is in my mouth and down my throat! And it's NASTY! Evidently I made a face or something because I could here the first girl laughing at me.

"What the hell is that stuff! It's disgusting!" But alas, my headache is gone as well as my aches and pains. Hmm, interesting stuff. Okay, now time to find out where I am..."Where the hell am I?" Hey it's time to stop being polite and get some answers.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in an inn, or so it seemed, with not three, but five people surrounding me and a...giant frog and robot? Okay this seems way too familiar. Such as...no it can't be, but didn't I hear someone call the spiky red-headed kid Crono? And he looks...exactly like him in every way...Oh crap. Damn purple portal. Damn curiosity... Damn cat for being curious...

"Are you okay?" I now realize that voice number one was Lucca. I closed my mouth that I now realized seemed to be hanging open and attempted speach. But, I didn't fare too well seeing as how I just noticed my favorite, arrogant, stuck upish, long-haired, very hot in person character standing in the corner of the room suspiciously eyeing me.

"What are you staring at, women?" Ooh, even his voice is sexy in real life...

"Nothing, except for a long haired, pointy eared, used-to-be-evil-but-is-going-soft wizard in the corner of a room that I don't even recognize." Ha! THAT wiped the smug look off his face.

Oh wait...He had a short temper...and black magic! Crap! Stupid mouth! But at least everyone else got a kick out of that...

"What did you say!" he hissed, black sparks crackling around him. Before I could do anything, Lucca came to my rescue. I knew she was my second fav character for some reason.

"Stop it Magus! What? Are you going to let some little human female get the best of you?" she teased him. Magus just grumbled ceasing his black lightening sparkiness. I smirked at him only causing him to send me a death glare. "We still don't know anything about her, though she does seem to know a lot about you..."

"Oh, I know a lot of things about this world," I said in a fake monotone/ominous voice. Hey, if I'm here I might as well enjoy it.

"You didn't even know where you were a couple of minutes ago," Marle said matter-of-factly. Hey! She's not as ditzy as she appears.

"Well I did have a pounding headache and my eyes closed."

"Oh, ya. Guess I wouldn't know where I was at if that happened to me!" she replied, giggling. Okay, so maybe it was a one time thing...

"Forgive my intrusion, but where is it you hail from Ms..." Aww, Froggy is such a gentleman...

"Um," Okay, I'm not sure I want to tell them my real name or not...Maybe I can make up something... "Yumi!" Crap! Why didn't I say something else? " Just call me Yumi" I sighed.

"Ahh Yumi. 'Tis a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady." Awwww. Froggy is kissing my hand...and Magus is rolling his eyes. Quit it Magus! We're having a moment! Hey, maybe Froggy can be my new pet...

"Thanks Frog, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"How did you know his name?" Robo asked in a weird robotic voice.

"As I said before, I know many things about this world."

"Whatever. He is a frog, so you merely called him that." Geez, have a little faith Magus...

"Oh yeah? I know you're Magus formerly known as Janus." ooh that got him... and everyone else..." I know that you're Lucca, you're Crono, you're Marle, you're Frog or Glenn, you're Ayla, and you're Robo." I finished pointing at them and telling them their names, waiting for an answer...or some kind of response...

"I also know that you are all fighting Lavos and," I stopped and cupped my chin with my hand (my thinking position). Magus is here so that means they are in the fated hour or something like that... "you are all going around doing things to help you become stronger to defeat him."

"How does strange girl know this? Have met before?" Ayla asked as she jumped up and inspected my face. She's a little too close for my liking...

"It IS suspicious," Crono said. Again he talks! What the hell! Oh well, this is their universe so I guess he can talk...

"I'm a prophet." I said, stealing Magus's idea from when he was at the kingdom. Heh heh, I DO know what will happen...Magus raised a brow before commenting.

"But you have no magic and as for...physical skills, I would assume you to be fairly weak."

"So! From where I come from,"

"The purple gate?" Marle asked. I stared at her for a minute before shaking my head sadly at her seemingly increasing stupidity before continuing.

"a different world, I can...see things, but no magical powers like yours exist." Okay, it was a little bit of a lie, but most of it wasn't!

"What 'world' do you come from?" Lucca asked. Hmm, how to explain...

"Just a different world, or maybe a different reality or dimension."

"Hmm, interesting...That WOULD explain your weird clothing..." Hey it's not weird! I stared down at myself. I have slightly baggy black pants on, a purple shirt that raises slightly above my belly button, and a short black vest with no sleeves. This is some damn fine clothing!

"I like them..." I mutter.

"Anyways, what should we do with you then?" she asked me. Hey! I'm not some thing! I am a PERSON!

"Hey! I am a PERSON!"

"And she is a prophet of some sort. Maybe she can come in handy." I love you Crono!

"I agree!" Marle said as she sort of 'snuggled' up to Crono. Geez get a freakin room...particularly not this one...but then again he did just come back to life. She's probably still coping or something.

"Whatever..." Love you too Magus...

"Shall be a pleasure." Awwww

"affirmative." creepy...

"New Friend?" I nodded my head. "Cool! Party now?"

"Eer, no Ayla..." Crono said as Ayla continued to jump up and down.

"Well it's decided then! Welcome to the crew Yumi!" Lucca cheered. I smiled.

"Sweet! So, what now?"

"Hmph. I thought you were a prophet."Magus muttered though I caught it causing me to glare at him. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away...

"Well, let's go to the End of Time and ask Gaspar." Crono suggested. Everyone nodded while they started to exit the room. Soon I was the only one left.

You know, now that I think about it, I have the power to do some of the things I've always wanted to do. I could stir some things up a bit...For instance, I could get Magus and Lucca together - as it should be - though it would be a shame not to hit on him, but oh well. This is a game after all and I will eventually be leaving. Hmmm...yes. That will be my ultimate goal : I shall get Magus and Lucca together, some way, some how.

But what else could I do?

I HAVE always wondered whether or not Frog was in love with Cyrus, I mean, he does act like he is...And Ayla is just like a child - you could teach her new words and how to act...though I may teach her to be a hellraiser, but what can you do? Then there's Robo...a machine. Heh heh, I think I may tinker with his controls a bit and see what happens...evil robots anyone? Eh, there's not much to do about Marle or Crono...I suppose I'll just figure something out later...

"Oh yes, this is going to be fun!" I said as I walked out the door, rubbing my hands together like a mad scientist.

Oh yeah, this should be interesting...

* * *

Well, that's it! PLEASE REVIEW NOW! I camandeth it! Especially if you have any ideas on how I can get Lucca and Magus together. Or any other ideas will be welcome! 

Ja


	3. Magic Booyah!

**Disclaimer: **Yup, me owns nottin'! However, if it can be arranged, I'd like to borrow Magus for a little while...Oh come on! Pleeeeaaaasse!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I wasn't expectin it really! Please keep reviewing, it makes me feel all happy inside!

Oh yeah, I wasn't feelin' too funny latley so it kinda sucks, but oh well. I decided to go ahead and post it...

**I'm Where!**

**Chapter three: Magic? …booyah!**

Now I know what you're all wondering: In Chrono Trigger, only three people can travel through time, right?

Well, you're wrong.

It seems as though the game has lead us astray because the epoch is big, and I mean _really_ big. Well, maybe not THAT big –it could only contain a maximum of four people—but you get the picture.

The remaining party members would evidently take the gate key and go through the gate.

Anyways, I was supposed to be riding in the epoch with Lucca, Magus, Frog, and Robo –a tight fit, but there was no other choice.

You know, the epoch is also really shiny come to think of it…

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand there gaping like an idiot?" Magus sneers.

"Pcht, no," I retort, lamely I now realize. He simply smiled in that 'you're an idiot and I'm not' way before climbing in with everyone else. Yah that's right you cocky bastard, I'll get you back later…if only he wasn't so darn hot I could be madder!

"Ignore him," Lucca told me encouragingly. "He's probably just jealous that you have a magical power that he doesn't!"

I smile before flipping my hair back and replying, "Who wouldn't?" overly dramatically. Lucca laughed as she helped me into the cockpit. Seeing as how we were the last two on board, and since Lucca happened to be driving, there was only one seat left, and guess who was it by?

Yep! Magus. He had his eyes closed and legs in my way as I tried to sit down.

"Excuse me, but can you move your leg so I can sit?" I try to ask as politely as I can muster.

But, then again, that's not saying much.

Needless to say instead of coming out with a sweet smile as planned, I glare. Oh well, I can try my manners with someone else, they'd simply be wasted on him…

"…"

See? Way to prove me wrong, Maggie…ha ha, Maggie.

"Hello?"

"…."

"Heeeeelllllo!"

"…"

Okay now I'm getting mad.

"Move your legs **SMARTASS**!" I yell while hitting the back of his head hard.

"What the !&# do you think you're doing?" he yells back, standing up swiftly. Before I knew it, he had grabbed his scythe from nowhere and tried to take my head off. Thankfully, however, my head was saved by a certain frog and his certain big, magical sword.

If I ever take you home as a pet, Frog, you're going to get a whole bunch of…wait. What do Frogs eat?

"Control thy anger wizard! I will not have thee slaughter our new friend!"

"FRIEND!" Magus bellows turning his gaze toward me, pointing. "She just smacked me upside my head!"

Yah, I DID. It was pretty funny too!

Of course I didn't voice such thoughts, I don't really want to die now do I? But, then again it WOULD be hilarious to see his reaction at being down graded even further. Thinking about this causes me to grin a little out of the corner of my mouth.

Of course Magus caught it…

And he looks pretty mad…

He really wouldn't kill me would he? Of course with THAT kind of look in his eye, he's not far off from doing just that…SAVE ME FROGGY!

…I really need to work on my people skills, or Magus Skills.

"I saw the whole thing Magus, and you wouldn't move your legs for her and didn't answer her when she asked for you." Robo points out from his position against the wall.

Magus's eyes flare an even brighter shade of red before he finally succumbed to the glares all across the room. Ah, yes. He finally realized that there was more of them on my side, so, before glaring at me, he hmphed and moved over giving me the seat.

"Ah, it's still all nice and warm!" I exclaim cheekily as I sit down, thus earning another well placed glare by my favorite badass.

Needless to say, Magus and I got off to a very bad start….

"What in the heck…" I cough as I slowly come out of the cockpit and onto the street in the middle of a black abyss. Taking a ride in the epoch had made me extremely sick which I displayed as soon as my feet hit the ground.

There goes dinner… Extreme extra GROSNESS! Ack, and now lunch too…Eeeeewww.

"Ick…" Magus turned up his nose as he stepped across the puddle now created.

"Oh no, don't help me. I'm FINE!" I say sarcastically as I make my way, if a bit wobbly, over to the rest of the group. When I finally appear, and the world finally quits spinning, I find out that they had already told Gaspar about me since as soon as I came over he exclaimed, "Oh! So you're the new one!"

Yeah, a real genius that one.

"The one and only." This time I actually did manage a nice smile. Yay me! Improvement!

"Hm, you really aren't from this world, are you?"

Haven't we already been over this? No, I just happen to look completely different from everyone else and came from some huge purple gate dimension thingy. Argh! Way to point out the obvious old man…

"No, I don't come from here. I come from a different dimension from the year 2005." Much more polite sounding eh?

"Hm…"

You know I was kinda expectin' more.

"…"

…okay, a lot more.

"Um, Gaspar?" Marle asks, eyeing the old man timidly. Suddenly I finally realize why he's not answering us: he's asleep! Geez! How disrespectful! I mean I know that he sleeps a lot, but geez!

"Hey, old man, WAKE UP!" I yell into his ear. Needless to say I got my desired reaction seeing as how he jumped a mile high. It even caused Magus to smirk a bit, man am I on a roll today!

"Wha? Oh, sorry, I must've dozed off..." he laughs. Yeah, ya think?

Crono, looking just as timid yet slightly annoyed, spoke, "Um, that's okay Gaspar. We were just wondering though, what should we do? She IS some sort of prophet after all."

"Hm? Really?" he asks, looking to me. I nod my head while Magus snorts. Is it just me or is Maggie a little jealous? Ha, I think I can use this to my advantage…after I learn how to fight extremely well of course.

"Hmph, she SAYS she's a prophet," Magus says, slightly glaring at me. Instead of cowering in his gaze like he obviously expects, I glare back and did an interesting little gesture sort of like how Marle kisses her bum to taunt the enemy.

Ha, yeah. He didn't like that.

"Oh yeah Magus?" Lucca intervenes just as he was about ready to grill my hind end –extra crispy, I fear, "Then how does she seem to know an awful lot about, oh I don't know, EVERYTHING!"

"Humph, and how do you know if she's telling the truth, four eyes?" he asks, towering over her for emphasis. Without any fear (okay maybe I say a little bit of fear in there) she stood on her heels, being as Magus is so much taller than her, and looked him in the eye. If there was any fear in her eyes before it was immediately extinguished with anger. Trust me, that girl's got a temper!…it's actually quite hilarious if not scary.

"B…b..because she _can_ prince-pain-in-my-ass!" HA! I'm gonna have to remember that one!

Okay, now I really must take a mental picture of this situation right now. Each is red in the face, from anger not embarrassment, and are mere inches from the others' face. I mean they could be kissing and look: they already have nicknames for each other too! I guess I won't have to do that much to get these two together! Of course the nicknames they're screaming to one another at the moment happen to be a bit too colorful for description…

Ah yes, it's a budding romance.

…Shut up it is! Or at least it WILL be.

Since Marle, Crono, Frog, and Robo (Ayla just doesn't seem to care) aren't gonna do anything out of fear for their lives, I suppose I outa step in.

Aw, but they just look so cute screaming at each other – I'd hate to break it up.

Okay, black magic sparkiness isn't a good sign…

Neither is red, firey twitchiness either…

"You know, you guys look like you're about ready to kiss or something," I say slyly. Ha, that got them both to shut up! "So, if you're gonna go and make out we can give you the money to get a room…"

"Ack! NO! Ah! How can you even think of something like that! He's just so…so _Magus_!"

"What! Nothing, I repeat NOTHING, would EVER make me wish to…Ack! I'd never even dream of it! It's the _grease monkey_ for crying out loud!"

"Okay, then shut the hell up and get out of each other's faces!" Blushing a little deeper, they both back off and instead reside to glaring. I sigh thankfully as does everyone else.

"Ahem, anyways," Crono says again. "What were you going to say Gaspar?"

Of course, the old bum's asleep again, so I simply HAVE to give him a… a subtle reminder to remember his manners and wake up.

SMACK!

"Ouch! Oh, I suggest that you go ahead and make her an official part of your crew – she may become quite useful with her knowledge…" with that he fell asleep, AGAIN.

"Well, that settles it." Crono said, turning to me with a beaming smile. "Guess you'll be tagging along with us!"

WHOOT! My days of being incredibly bored are OVER BABY! I punch the air for emphasis while doing a sort of dance pulling Marle and Lucca into it with me. I just can't control myself, I'm just too darn happy! But then again, how will I get home? And more importantly when?

"Um, you guys. How will I get home?" I suddenly ask stopping right in the middle of my dance. "I mean, I can't stay here forever – I have a home to go to."

"That's a good point." Lucca says while prying Marle from her (Marle was still doing the happy dance and now pulled Ayla and Frog into it as well).

"Hm, well we could just modify the epoch some how after we defeat Lavos." Crono says shrugging it off. For goodness sake! This is the way I'm going home after all! Doesn't that count for anything!

…Wait. This is the way I'm going HOME.

"Yeah, we'll just worry about that when the time comes." Isay.I'm not in_ that_ big of a rush to go home so soon. Anywho, back to the more important and immediate things…I'M PART OF THE TEAM!

"Magus! I'm part of the team!" I say while twirling around him. He rolls his eyes.

"Whoop di doo." He replies sarcastically while twirling a finger. He walks off to his corner of the room to brood I suppose. Yeah, I'm simply gonna HAVE to get him a life...and a girlfriend.

Okay then, IGNORING YOU! You will _not _put a damper on my good mood right now Maggie-poo! Ha! Maggie- poo! Hey where does this door lead to? Hmm, it looks so familiar…

"Hey, a new comer!" a blue gremlin lookin thing says from the center of the room. I know who that is!

"SPEKKIO!"

"Hugh? Have we met before?"

"Um, no, but you're like Freakin' awesome?" He just sits there looking at me blankly. I know I'm beauuuutiiful, but come on.

"So…"

"So."

"So are ya here to learn magic or what?" he asks. Magic? Sweet! I can learn some freakin magic too! This is an AWESOME day! Minus the part where I may never get home.

Hm, I wonder if the other guys would be okay if I go ahead and do this without them…what am I saying, of course they will! They're reasonable! It'll just be a…a surprise! Yeah, that's it, a surprise.

"YES!"

"Okay, since you're with the team I don't think ya have to do the exercise, so let's get down to it!"

Cool, I didn't want to walk around the room anyways.

After walking around me and inspecting me thoroughly (poking and prodding) which was totally unnecessary, he finally stopped in front of me.

"Hm, it's hard to tell what specific magic to give you…" Ha, maybe I should tell him I'm from a different world.

"But there's one that seems to be stronger than the rest."

Hugh?

"Hugh?" Hey, I'm not a poet.

"Yes, yes. I think I'll give you…"

"LIGHTENING!"

"Hey, how did you know?" he asks some what innocently which happens to be totally scary coming from an ugly gremlin.

"Ugh…because I'm a prophet!" His eyes widen considerably.

"What? Really! That's awesome!" Yeah, it's very awesome considering I'm LIENIG THROUGH MY TEETH!

"Uh, yeah. So, are ya gonna give me some magic or what?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, of course I will! Here stand back." I do as told while he stands in the center of the room again. "IPSO! FACTO! MEANIE! MOE! MAGICO!" You know, I never really realized exactly how idiotic that sounds until now, but oh well. If it works it works.

Suddenly, energy courses through my body and I'm being lifted through the air. Heh, I feel all giddy inside. Weird, but a good weird. As I land back on my feet I rise up my hand and blankly stare at it. Hm, I wonder what happens if I…

"Ow! Hey! If we're gonna practice at least give me some warning or somethin'!" Spekkio yells as a lightening bolt zaps him in the butt. Ha, I can work with this.

"Spekkio, can you teach me how to master these powers?" I ask calmly though inside I feel as if I'm on a sugar high.

He grins a lopsided grin, again SCARY on a goblin! "Of course, but I won't go easy on ya! I AM the master of war after all!" I flash him a cashire cat grin.

"I wouldn't expect anything less…"

* * *

After about the fiftieth time of getting my ass handed to me by the annoying blue goblin, I finally manage to master most of my powers – I don't know how I know that, I can feel it. Anyways, my attacks aren't like Crono's. In fact, besides the fact that we each have lightening sparkiness going for us, my attacks are original.

Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go show Magus my new abilities…

"Oh Maggie! I have a surprise for ya!"

* * *

End of Chapter

Alas I must end it here. Poor poor Maggie-poo, he's probably going to go through hell.

Anyways, I finally have ideas for some of the chappies! Of course the ideas I have happen to take place further in the story...darnit. Oh well.

If you looooovvvvee me can you pleeeeeaaase review! Heck, I don't even care if it's flames - I could find something in a meaningless flame to improve upon. So, REVIEW!


	4. Movement toward matchmaking

**

* * *

**

**I'm Where!**

**Chapter four: Movement toward Matchmaking**

* * *

"Hey Magus! Get yer rear in gear!" I yell, glaring at him. 

He had not moved in… ten minutes. Okay, so maybe I'm a little impatient, but still. I have no doubts whatsoever that he's ignoring me just to get on my nerves after the _little_ incident the day before. All I wanted to do was show him my amazing lightening sparkiness, but nooo. He couldn't play along!

Well, actually he DID kinda play along, in the whole 'get back here you damn brat!' and trying to kill me by sucking me into a 'big black vortex of death'. I _just wanted_ to play lightening tag! I came up with the game and everything! But no, he's too busing having one major stick up his ass…

This, of course, forced me to use my pent up energy on more constructive things; such as shocking the hell out of Marle every time her and Crono got a little too close in a corner of the room - if ya know what I mean – making her hair frizz as if she got hit by lightening.

Wait, scratch that. She _did_.

_Anyways…_

We were supposed to be going off on a mission to find the rainbow shell - boring but necessary. Of course I'm not going to tell them exactly where to go though. Why you ask? It's simple: I want to see how they figure it out first. Of course I will give a little input every now and again, but… it'll be more fun to watch them suffer.

"Okay, everything's ready." Crono says as he jumps down from the epoch. "Who else is going?"

Ah yes, good question…

Let me think about it.

"LUCCA!" I suddenly yell, making Magus twitch. Heh, guess I shouldn't be yelling so loud right behind people, especially if said person has really long ears… I wonder if they're real…

"Hey! Don't touch me brat!"

Heh heh, guess they are…ooh! And they twitch!

"Um, did you just yell for me?"

_AHH!_

"AHH! Gosh dangit Lucca! Don't scare me!"

"Hugh? Oh, sorry." She says sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"S' k, Anywho, pack up yer gear, you're going with us to find the Rainbow shell!"

Her face lit up as soon as the words escaped my mouth. Hm, I guess she doesn't get to leave this place that often… Anyways, as fast as I could summon a lightening spell (which is pretty fast thankyouverymuch) Lucca stood before me with all her things ready. Did anyone see Marle cast a haste spell?

Ha no, she's making out with Crono again…

Hm, guess I should take care of the situation.

ZAP!

"(#$& YUMI!" Crono is now throwing out about every curse word I know. I didn't know he had it in him really, I'm touched. He has a redeeming quality. Marle, however, is doing an extremely good impression of a fish out of water…except with really poofy hair.

Yup, my job's done for now.

"_An-e-ways_" I drawl while trying to look as innocent as possible - hard considering they all saw me do it. In fact, they all seem to love it every time I shock them. Only Ayla has trouble to stifle her laughter though, as she is greatly displaying now. I have _got _to work out some prank with her if she enjoys it this much… "Who else is going to come?"

Crono is still looking pretty pissed but he answers all the same. "Well I think-"

Or rather, Marle answers for him while latching onto his arm. "I'm going! You guys will obviously need a healer no matter what mission it is, and since you don't have one already…"

Hallelujah! The girl has a brain!

"You volunteered." I finish for her. She plasters that bubbly grin on her face again and nods vigorously, which brings my attention to something…

I swear the girl has some kind of unnatural talent that I can't help but grimace at. In the seconds that this has all happened she's somehow managed to get her hair flawless again…

Damn.

"Well that seems to decide it then." Crono says, turning back to me. "Magus, Lucca, Marle, you, and I are all going to be going. This trip might take awhile so gather up some tents and the Gil, will you Lucca?"

She nods and goes to do his bidding. I snort. I wouldn't take orders like that.

"Yumi, Magus make sure I prepared the Epoch properly please."

Instantly we both tread over to the sleek futuristic machine and get to work….

Dammit!

* * *

"_EXIT LIGHT! ENTER NIIIIGHT! TAKE MY HAND, OFF TO NEEEVER NEEEVER LAANDDDD!"_

"Will you shut the hell up!" Magus yells at me as I continue my very awesome mimicking of Metallica's 'Enter Sandman'. _Such_ a wonderful song. Anywho, I stop my head banging for a minute to glance up at him…and the rest of the evil glares in the epoch.

"Sorry."

But really I'm not. I had gotten tired of the lovey dovey cooing and cuddling of the couple sitting beside me (Marle's on Crono's LAP for god's sake!) and every now and then stealing a kiss from one another.

It. Is. _Sickening. _

"Whatever," Magus snaps, glaring at me from the front seat beside Lucca. Damn him! Who knew he was so good at rock, paper, and scissors? "Just don't do it again!" I snort.

"So sorry your _highness_ – I forgot about the ten meter stick up your ass."

Everyone got a good kick out of that, well, except for Maggie-poo. His face is turning a nice shade of red. Oh! And there goes that nice shadow crack-i-ness that he's so fond of.

"You little -"

"We're here guys!" Lucca says as she eyes Magus sternly. He glares at her, but she only glares back making him grumble a few other colorful words beneath his breath before turning back around.

Ah yes, she already has him whipped. I wonder what she did to make him actually listen to her…

But alas the epoch is landing. Where you might ask? Well, we – they really. I knew where to go but had ruefully kept my mouth shut when they were deciding – decided to go to the 600 A.D. past timeline in search for clues, or more likely, rumors. Since they were obviously going the wrong way, I suggested that we go to the nearby island across from the actual cave we should be going in. When asked why I answered 'I have a _feeling_'. I should definitely pretend to be a prophetess more often seeing as how people seem to listen to you right away.

Anywho, all they have to do now is talk to Toma and get some drink to pour on his grave…_I think_…and then pour the soda or beer or whatever on his grave in the present timeline…_I think_… and then, finally, we will be there after talking to his ghost self!

Oh joy. I can't wait to get beaten to a bloody pulp by super dinosaurs that happened to become freakily stronger in the millions of years in the #$in cave…

I think I need some weapons…

* * *

Magus turned in his seat to, instead, glare at the landscape ahead of him rather than the offending and annoying girl behind him. He could just imagine her gloating little face right now… it was safe to say he was close to killing her. 

_Why_ did she have to suddenly drop in on them out of no where? He certainly had enough to deal with as it was - the team of adventurers he was currently with was a complex group complete with Grease Monkeys and Bimbos. He didn't even particularly like any of them as it was, in fact, he hated them. They always seemed to be everywhere at_ that_ particular moment to interfere when they shouldn't have _and _they didn't have any precise plan of action, merely hints from some old man…and yet, through his incessantly arrogant mind, he could still admit that they had powers – combined of course – to rival that of his own.

So why did he team up with them? It was painfully clear: it would be certain death not to.

But that still didn't explain why they had to go and accept that girl into their group.

Her mere presence irritated him, though that is helped by the fact that the 'prophet' seems to actually enjoy doing it. Doesn't she understand that he could kill her easily? But then again she did learn magic, in which she's surprisingly strong. However she did spend all of the previous day in Spekkio's room…

And all of the magic tabs turned up missing...

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the landscape suddenly became much closer and the epoch landed with a soft thud. Not wanting to waste any time – especially with the crew chosen – he immediately pushed the button to open the roof and promptly glided out with ease.

He watched with amusement as Lucca scrambled off the side clumsily only to fall on her butt. She glared at Crono as he helped his girlfriend down as any gentlemen would, then she turned her burning gaze on him. He simply sneered. What did she think he was going to do? Help her? Tch, like HE cared.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Yumi take in the exchange between himself and the Grease Monkey with a strange calculating look in her eye. He didn't like that one bit.

She was too unpredictable as it was – he did _not _need her to be thinking up any other…things…to do to him; though he _did_ fully approve of her zapping the hell out of the couple (Marle and Crono) every time they tried to make out. He had grown tired of the display of the raging hormones.

"So chums, where to now?" Yumi asked as soon as she had jumped from the epoch.

" Some prophet you are, shouldn't _you _be leading _us_?" he sneered.

Yumi glared at him. "I get _feelings_, not exact visions you ignoramus." He simply glared back.

"Okay, okay guys – enough of that. We should probably just ask people about legends or something." Lucca grumbled, pushing past everyone to lead the group off. Magus thought he heard a muttered 'grow up' somewhere in there directed at him as she passed. He could feel his lips pull upward resulting in the ghost of a smirk. She was obviously in a bad mood…

Perfect.

As hurtful as it was to his pride, he still had to admit that she was the only one in the mismatched group that could match his wit, albeit she was usually only fun when she was extremely mad. He watched her retreating form with a sense of bemusement in his blood-red eyes, those same eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out the best way to get a rise out of her - for his own selfish amusement of course.

Evidently Yumi, and her infinitely annoying sharpness, saw something. "What's the matter Maggie?" she teased. "Like the view?" she whispered slyly indicating Lucca's retreating form. He barely suppressed the red from tingeing his cheeks – why that statement aroused THAT kind of reaction from him eluded his mind at the moment - however he still managed to become pale…

Well, paler than usual.

"The hell? Just _what_ are you implying brat?" he growled. She smirked and he saw that same calculating look in her eye.

"Oh nothing…" she said flippantly as she ran to catch up with Lucca where she started to talk animatedly.

He groaned. Being around these kids was starting to get to him, and_ not_ in a good way.

* * *

"Ah, civilization!" I yell as soon as we walk into the small and modest looking town. Really we had only been walking for, like, thirty minutes but… I'm impatient. 

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Magus says sarcastically, walking by me. Tch, the least he could do is show respect to me: The Great Prophetess! …

Hm, maybe I should come up with a better name…

"Okay guys, since we're here let's split up and find out what we can. Meet at the inn at sunset, 'k?" Crono says in that 'Mr. Boss-man' leadership like voice. Really, it kinda gets on yer nerves after awhile ya know? I mean, it SOUNDS like he's asking a question, but nooo! It's a command. I hate following orders….

Anywho, everyone merely nods in confirmation – with the exception of me. I was too busy looking around at everything that I had previously only been able to see in 2D form from a bird-eye point of view – and immediately split up.

Magus, being the 'loner' that he is, went off by himself, disappearing into one of the pubs while Crono and Marle went to the inn - hopefully to _only_ purchase some good rooms for the night. Lucca came with me.

"Hey Lu," I say as we start to walk in the general area of the item's store.

"Hm?"

"Weeeell, I was wondering if we could stop by the weapon's store – I think I might need a weapon in order to fight monsters… Lu?" I ask when she didn't answer. I turn around. She had stopped walking abruptly, causing me to address her once more.

Hm, she looks deep in thought…well, not anymore. "Oops. Guess we never really thought about that, hugh?" she laughs. I feel my lips quirk into a half smile at her embarrassment.

"I must say, I really am hurt. I _can't believe_ you guys actually forgot all about little ol' me! I'm so harmless and fragile! I could be killed at any given moment!"

She laughs a little harder then grins. "Oh ya, so _very_ harmless and fragile," she says, her tone ironic. "Weren't you the one who invented lightening tag and insisted to zap Marle every time…well you know!"

I can't help but laugh as her cheeks redden at the mention of 'that', but then, suddenly, she adopts the same spaced off look as before. I follow her gaze only to find a nice little scene of 'public display of affection.'

I snort. "Whoa! CHILDREN, NO PDA IN FRONT OF INNOCENT BYSTANDERS! SOME PEOPLE MAY GO BLIND OR PERVERTS WILL SUFFER FROM NOSE BLEEDS!"

They immediately quit their ruthless snogging that teenage couples are wont to do and look around in shock. Well, Marle's shocked, but Crono knows it was me and boy is he pissed! Damn those hormones, he's gonna kill me before long if he doesn't well, 'get some' to put it crudely. His eyes land on me.

Yup, he's pissed.

Time to take cover!

I grab Lucca's hand and run into the ally by the item's store. After managing to confirm whether or not Crono was still hunting me down, we walk out from our hiding place like nothing happened.

I should really be more careful you know…

Nah.

Too much fun.

"Well, that was interesting…" I say as I begin to walk to our previous destination. That's when I got the strange impression that someone was glaring at me. I turn…and Lucca is standing there looking all grumpy like. "What's eaten you?"

"Why did you have to go and do that?" she demands. "Sure, it's gross and annoying and they really shouldn't be doing anything like that, but…he _loves that_ _airhead_…"

Whoa, is it my imagination or does she sound sad…and a little angry at the same time? Hm…

"They deserved it Lucca," I say, for once sounding serious. "It's great and all that they love each other and whatnot, but GROSSNESS!"

Heh.

You knew that the seriousness wouldn't last long…

"Ya, but he was just resurrected! He DESERVES to be with the one _he_ loves!"

NO #$# way. She sounds…. $#. She can't be _jealous,_ can she? Does she actually have a crush on Crono? Well, I'll just have to find out some time now won't I... and then proceed to convince her that it is absolutely futile and idiotic to have such feelings of course.

#(&, I hope it works. Maybe I can change Maggie a bit too… you know, make him into more of a gentleman or somthin' – anything just so long as it helps. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her heart break at the thought of not being with her childhood friend, whom she probably thought she'd end up with.

Whoa.

Where did THAT spark of empathy come from?

"Okay," I say holding up my hands in a surrendering gesture. "S' doesn't matter. Let's just go, okay? I'm itchin' to see what weapon I can get!" And just like that I, in my infinite awesomeness, cleared up the tension! She's even smiling a bit while following me. Hm, she seems to be strangely quiet now though…oh well. I'll burn that bridge when I get to it…

Or is it cross the bridge?

Hm….

"Yumi? Err, we're here…"

"Wha? OH! Oooon to the sharp pointy objects!" I yell startling the clerk behind the counter. He looks through the window and regards me with a curious and slightly frightened expression.

Ha, I must be pretty darn loud for him to hear me through a frickin' door.

Oh well.

Inside, I immediately go to the weapons I know will be the only ones that'd do me any good: the gloves.

Ah yes, I have failed to tell the group that I can, indeed, fight. In fact I've been kickboxing for about four years now, and I must say I have quite a knack for it.

Anywho, gazing upon the gloves adorned in the glass case I immediately fall in love with a particular pair. This pair is freakin' awesome if I do say so myself. I mean, they have BLADES on the knuckles! PERFECT!

"I want those!" I exclaim, hoping up and down in my excitement. Lucca raises her eyebrow with a questioning look in her eye.

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle them?"

I stare at her, all excitement now thoroughly drained. "…yes."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

That is just _insulting_.

"Of COURSE I can! I wouldn't want 'em if I didn't KNOW how to #$en use them!"

After this temper tantrum I think it is safe to say that the clerk is now definitely afraid of me, but Lucca, having been around me enough so it seems, only raises her other eyebrow amusingly. I, however, am not amused.

"U-u-m I w-w-wouldn't argue with her miss," the clerk stutters, eyeing me wearily as if I might just jump up and kill everyone.

Hah, I wouldn't put it past me.

"Okay," she says while turning to the clerk who was, by the way, still trembling. Yes, that's right: quake in fear!

Did that even make any sense?

Oh well.

Now only slightly grumpy, I turn my gaze back to him. "How much do they cost?" I demand in a voice that screams authority. I don't know where I picked that up.

"Y-y-yes miss. I-it costs 15, 567,000 gil."

"What the #$? What are they made of? Gold?"

"No miss! They're just really strong and they're our best pair in the entire shop!"

"Sorry Yumi, but it looks like we won't be able to afford them after all." Lucca says sympathetically. Instead of taking any comfort in the gesture as I obviously should, I glare at her. Now what was I supposed to do? I can't fight without a weapon, and all the other gloves are #$#en useless!

_I'll just pick out another weapon; yeah, that's what I'll do…_

I slam my hands down on the counter, ignoring the voice inside my head. "I _need_ those gloves you…_gentlemen_." He gulps as he clearly should – when I'm mad I'm mad.

"I-I'm sure that we can give you a d-d-discount miss…"

Instantly, I perk up again – I knew my natural charm would work! "Really? How much?" I eagerly ask, doing my best 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Well, I'm sure I can sell them to you for…13,000,000?" I look to Lucca, but she shakes her head indicating that it's still not low enough. I return my gaze to the clerk once more with glassy eyes. It worked. "Okay, okay. I don't normally do this, but I'll sell them to you for only 50,000 Gil, okay?"

My face cracks into a toothy grin and I launch myself at the poor man. He didn't seem to mind though – I mean, I AM startlingly bea-u-T-full! You know, now that I look closely, he only seems to be about 19…Hm….

"Thankyousoverymuch! I love you! You're my new best friend!" He smiles.

"Glad that I can be of use…now, can you please let go? I can't breathe…" Ha, oops.

"Heh, sorry." Releasing him, I step back to receive my gloves after Lucca paid for them of course. I slip them on and admire them for a while. A perfect fit. I turn to the clerk once more and do my best to give him a charming smile. It's about time I actually act like part of the team and do some investigating.

Let's see, what do I need to do to get some answers from a teenage boy?

Cleavage? Check.

Hair? Check.

Other seductive tendencies? Check.

Lucca rolling her eyes since she knows what I'm planning? Check.

Glaring at her until she succumbs and starts to do the same thing? Check.

"So, Roger," I say, flicking his name tag. "Have you ever heard of anything called a Rainbow Shell?..."

* * *

After a grueling day of flirting, yelling, and downright tiring detective work, we finally make it back to the inn for some rest. Evidently no one had THAT much luck on finding any info, except for Maggie who ran into Toma. He received some beer to poor on the 'infamous' travelers grave should he die. 

Yup, that's really all we needed.

"So, what rooms are we in captain?" I ask Crono as we walk into the farely small inn. At the question, Crono and Marle both seemed to flinch a little. Hm, something's telling me that I, or more likely the other two travelers, aren't gonna like this…

"You see…" Marle begins.

"There weren't enough rooms left for all of us to have one..." Crono says.

"So, we kinda have to split up into two groups," Marle finishes.

Whew, I was expecting something harsher, but then again, Magus looks like he just swallowed a bug…OOH! We have to SHARE rooms! Mwahahahahahahhaha!

"So! I guess that means that I'll be rooming with you two then!" I exclaim, draping my arms around the couple. Crono didn't look too happy and neither did Marle, but this is my only chance to start something between Maggie and Lu…So, SUCK IT UP CRONO, MARLE!

"Actually we were kinda hoping to share a room _alone_ together…" Crono says, slumping his shoulders forward a little while pouting. Man, he lies on that look heavy, but, unfortunately for him, I'm immune.

"Yeah Yumi! You can't leave me alone with Magus!" Lucca whines. Magus, however, seems to have nothing to say and instead stands there looking indifferent. If he had a choice he'd probably sleep outside, I'm sure.

I look to Lucca with an eyebrow raised. "There shouldn't be a problem with you two. I mean, it's not like you two are a couple."

"Well, ya…but…"

"Then there's no problem. Besides, do you want to hear groaning and moaning from the other room? I don't." Marle and Crono both turn a nice shade of red at this comment but we all ignore it.

"Still-"

"Whatever," Magus says, stepping up to Crono and grabbing a set of keys. "It makes no difference. I am tired and in need of sleep – I've no time for petty arguments. Room 12." The last part directed to Lucca. She slightly huffed, but said nothing else as she followed him up the stairs, however, before she left, she gave us all a nice murderous glare.

Ah, I do believe I've rubbed off on her.

I grab our set of keys and hurry up the stairs as well. I am freaking tired. Besides, if I can, I think a little spying is in order. I HAVE to see how these two will act in the same room….

* * *

**Author's notes:** Ta da! Another chappie! And look! Magus and Lucca are gonna be sharing a room together too! Anyways, as you can probably tell, I'm going to start to have Magus and Lucca's point of views...so ya. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys so much and it really inspires me! It makes me think - "Man, If I don't update soon, there're gonna rip my limbs off." LOL Thanks again you guys and please continue to encourage me. I promise you there will be MagusLucca-ness going on soon...ish.

And sorry if the facts about the game are a little off. I haven't played the game for awhile now. Feel free to tell me anything about the time period I'm writing this in!

And in case you're one of those who skip the author notes...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
